disneyclassicosshowfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sora
thumb|left|348px *'misoes':Donald and Goofy *'amigos':pato donald , pateta , ariel,"aladdim",pinochio,mickem,kairi,riku *'inimigos':ursula , malévola , jafar etc. *'aparencia': Menino 15 anos, com cabelo espetado, castanho e olhos azuis *'Personalidade':Tipo, corajoso, heróico. *'mais informaçoes': Kingdom Hearts wiki-sora http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Sora *Sora é o protagonista principal da série Kingdom Hearts, bem como um portador da Keyblade. Ele é um adolescente alegre, que pode parecer simplista, às vezes, mas é muito consciente da importância de sua busca. Ele possui um forte senso de justiça e um coração incansável. Às vezes ele é impulsivo e rápido de raiva ao defender seus amigos, mas ele é sempre sincero sobre o que ele diz e faz. Ele também é o melhor amigo de Riku e Kairi. Sora é de quatro em Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, 14 anos de idade no início de Kingdom Hearts e Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, e quinze durante os eventos de Kingdom Hearts II. Ele vive em Destiny Islands com os seus melhores amigos, Kairi e Riku, e todos os três deles sonho de risco do Destiny Islands para descobrir o que está além. Sora também é o personagem original de Heartless Sora e Roxas, a fonte de memórias Xion, eo portador de coração de Ventus. Sora nome é derivado da palavra japonesa para "céu". stoy *Sora e Riku são mostrados como melhores amigos e rivais como eles cresceram. Eles são vistos frequentemente em torno das ilhas lutando com espadas de madeira, de corrida, e fazer qualquer outra coisa que seja competitiva. Algum tempo antes de Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, o coração de recém-nascidos de Sora encontra o coração ferido de Ventus, e conserta-lo, oferecendo para ajudá-lo até que ele não precisa mais da ajuda. Isso permite que eles formem uma ligação com o outro, e faz cara de Vanitas para assemelhar-se Sora. No momento em que Sora é de quatro anos, ele encontra a Terra e Aqua, duas wielders Keyblade da geração antes dele, em ocasiões distintas. Ele nunca falou com o Terra, mas eles viram uns aos outros em Destiny Islands. Terra não mostra nenhum interesse em Sora, pois ele é incapaz de perceber o seu potencial e é em vez atraídos para Riku. Aqua reconhece a sua amizade como a dela à Terra e Ventus e diz a Sora para proteger Riku se ele cair nas mãos das trevas, que ele concorda. Ventus tinha visitado as ilhas várias vezes, mas nunca encontrou Sora cara a cara. Kingdom Hearts Um ano após os acontecimentos de Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, uma misteriosa garota chamada pouco Kairi veio para as ilhas a partir de um lugar diferente. Ela foi aprovada pelo prefeito e Sora e Riku rapidamente se tornaram amigos com ela. Outro dia Sora e Riku descobriu uma caverna pequena e escondida em suas ilhas. Eles procuram o lugar secreto durante a discussão e Kairi a tempestade de meteoros que recentemente bateu. Eles encontram uma porta sem alça na parte de trás da caverna e, porque não poderia abri-lo, eles saem, mas não antes de Riku vê o buraco da fechadura do mundo. Durante sua infância, Sora, Riku e Kairi Muitas vezes me pergunto sobre o que estava além do seu pequeno mundo. Ao chegarem à adolescência, eles decidem construir uma jangada para navegar para outras terras. O dia em que começar a construção, Sora cochila na praia e tem um sonho estranho onde ele viaja através de um reino estranho, escuro e as batalhas de uma criatura enorme escuridão. Sora é despertado por Kairi e ele vai ajudar a obter as provisões para a balsa. No entanto, a noite antes de zarpar, uma tempestade devasta a ilha junto com uma força estranha escuro. Riku sucumbe à força, alegando que ele não tem medo da escuridão é tão claramente encarnado, enquanto Sora tenta e não consegue salvar seu amigo das trevas. No entanto, é durante a tempestade Sora primeiro desbloqueia o seu potencial como um portador da Keyblade, convocando o poder do Reino chave para combater os Heartless que agora infestada casa dele. Ele combate os Heartless enorme que ele tinha combatido em seu sonho quando ele faz o seu caminho para o lugar secreto onde ele encontra Kairi, que desaparece quando seus corpos se encontram e Sora é forçado a lutar com a mesma criatura escura do seu sonho. Sora derrota o monstro, mas ele é arrastado para fora da ilha e jogado em um corredor das Trevas,que o leva a um mundo chamado Traverse Town.Na Traverse Town, Sora encontra o Pato Donald e Pateta, o respectivo Royal Court Magician eo Capitão da Guarda Real do Disney Castle. Sob as ordens do rei, os dois estão em busca de duas coisas: uma misteriosa 'chave' e um homem chamado Leon. Como o Rei desapareceu na sua própria missão, Donald e Pateta acompanhar Sora e eles começam a procurar os seus respectivos amigos. Além disso, Sora descobre que sua Keyblade talvez possa ser a chave misteriosa o rei pediu-lhes que encontrar. Sora descobre que Riku também está à procura de Kairi, embora nenhum deles pode encontrá-la. Malévola vê sua chance e diz que Sora Riku ele tinha substituído e Kairi para Donald, Pateta e os Keyblade. Com esse falso conhecimento, ele parte para encontrar Kairi sozinho como Sora passa por uma série de mundos para parar os Heartless. De lá, Sora bloqueia o Keyholes fora do alcance das Trevas para proteger o coração dos mundos. Sua busca lhe permite fazer inúmeros novos amigos enquanto o poder crescente do seu coração, o que também melhora o seu poder de Keyblade. Ao chegar Hollow Bastion, Riku Sora confronta e lhe revela que Riku foi o verdadeiro mestre da Keyblade, Sora, explicando que "era apenas um garoto o parto". Riku, em seguida, afirma que a Keyblade para o seu próprio. Apesar de sua culpa em fazê-lo, Donald e Pateta são forçados a abandonar por causa de Sora ordens do rei: para ficar com quem tem a Keyblade. Quando se puxa a besta de continuar para o castelo, Sora diz-lhe para ter cuidado, devido aos seus ferimentos. Mas Beast dá de ombros para as preocupações de Sora, dizendo que ele não sairia antes de completado o que ele tinha ido até lá: para encontrar Belle. Quando perguntado o que ele veio para, Sora percebe que ele precisa mostrar a mesma atitude que a Besta, e continua com ele no hall de entrada do castelo. Há Sora encontra Riku, Donald e Pateta mais uma vez. Sentindo-se culpado, Donald e Pateta voltar ao lado de Sora. Riku Sora então pergunta: "Como você pretende lutar sem uma arma?" para que Sora responde: "Eu não preciso da Keyblade. Eu tenho uma arma melhor. meu coração!". Riku Sora insultos, chamando o seu coração patético e fraco. Sora passa a dizer-lhe que seus amigos fortalecer seu coração. Com isso, percebe que a Keyblade de Riku se transformou em trevas, e do coração de Sora é muito mais forte do que Riku, então ela retorna para Sora. Enfurecido, brigas Riku Sora e perde. Furioso com sua fraqueza, ele comete o erro de ouvir um homem misterioso. Abrindo seu coração totalmente a escuridão, ele se permite ser possuído por este homem. Depois disso, a Malévola encontro do partido e derrotá-la. Usando uma Keyblade nasceu de seis das Princesas de Copas 'corações, Riku abre a escuridão em seu coração antes de pisar fora através de um corredor das Trevas. Ela se transforma em um dragão negro que cuspia fogo, a partir da proliferação das trevas em seu coração, mas é novamente derrotado e os Heartless engolir seu coração. Mais para as profundezas do Hollow Bastion, Sora encontra Riku mais uma vez, e ele se chama "Ansem, Seeker of Darkness", que pretende encontrar Kingdom Hearts em si. Embora seja difícil combater o seu melhor amigo, Sora sai vitorioso na luta.Kairi se revela como uma das Sete Princesas de Coração, que possuem o poder de abrir o buraco da fechadura final que leva a Kingdom Hearts, mas porque o coração dela previsto no Sora, ela não consegue abrir, como explicou "Ansem". Para voltar o coração dela e acordá-la, Sora usa a Keyblade de o coração das pessoas para remover o seu coração, sacrificando sua humanidade e se tornar um Heartless, inconscientemente criando Roxas e Naminé, os Nobodies de Sora e Kairi, respectivamente. Quando ele consegue se reunir com Kairi após um breve período como um Heartless, Kairi usa a sua luz para restaurar sua forma humana. Após o reagrupamento em Traverse Town, Sora decide voltar para Hollow Bastion para selar o Keyhole Final, enquanto ele tenta recuperar Riku das garras do "Ansem". Kairi dá Sora seu amuleto da sorte (chaveiro Oathkeeper), desde que ele insiste que ela deve ficar para trás, mesmo brincando que ela estaria em seu caminho. Sora, Donald e Pateta zarpou para Hollow Bastion e selar o Keyhole final após uma batalha com um Heartless poderoso. Os seis Princesas de Coração, em seguida, informá-lo de uma escuridão novo se aproximando, eo trio de viagens para Fim do Mundo, o mundo "Heartless" de todos os mundos que caiu na escuridão, onde enfrentar e derrotar "Ansem" uma vez por todas . "Ansem", derrotados, evoca a Kingdom Hearts para enchê-lo com o poder das trevas, mas Sora proclama que Kingdom Hearts não é trevas, mas luz, e "Ansem" é destruído por essa luz. No entanto, Heartless começam a pulular dentro da porta e Sora, Donald e Pateta corrida para a frente para fechá-lo. Enquanto eles tentam fechar a porta a escuridão, Riku eo rei Mickey aparecem do outro lado da porta e, juntos, o rei Mickey e Sora selá-la de ambos os lados com Keyblade de Sora do reino da luz e da Keyblade de Mickey no reino das trevas . No entanto, Mickey e Riku ficar preso atrás da porta como fechada fechada. As últimas palavras de Riku para Sora antes de ser fechado são "Cuide dela", referindo-se a Kairi.Como o mundo começar a se recuperar, Sora vê Kairi em uma plataforma de areia que está se afastando. Kairi e Sora são separados com Kairi voltar ao Destiny Islands. Sora promete voltar para ela, logo que ele encontra Riku eo rei Mickey. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Depois de ser separada de seus amigos, Sora caminhando por um caminho longo e sinuoso com Donald e Pateta procurando uma maneira de encontrar Riku e Mickey, Pluto encontrando no caminho. Quando chegar a uma encruzilhada e chamar-lhe uma noite, um misterioso homem de capa preta longa com capuz aparece e informa Sora, "Ao longo da estrada à frente está algo que você precisa. Contudo, para reivindicá-lo você tem que perder algo que é caro para você ". O homem desaparece e permanece apenas um caminho. O trio segue o caminho que os leva a um misterioso castelo conhecido como Castle Oblivion. Eles entram no castelo esperando para pegar algumas pistas sobre o paradeiro dos seus amigos só para descobrir, como sobem os andares da fortaleza, eles estão começando a perder as suas memórias e se tornam mais e mais incerto do que eles são verdadeiramente depois. Jornal Mesmo Grilo foi apagada de suas entradas.A incerteza trio acumula a um ponto onde eles acabam na Twilight Town, um lugar que Sora é bastante certo que ele nunca foi, e, portanto, não deveria existir em sua memória. membro da Organização IV, Vexen, revela que é um lugar que existe do outro lado do coração de Sora, mas é eliminado por Axel, um outro membro da Organização, antes que ele possa explicar nada. Axel acaba por trair Marluxia, o senhor do Castle Oblivion, revelando que Marluxia e Larxene, os mais novos membros de seu grupo, pretende usar Sora para derrubar a Organização. Axel manipula Naminé a fazer o que ela acredita que está certo. Donald e Pateta tenta argumentar com Sora sobre toda a situação mais tarde, mas ele é tão teimoso que ele separa-los a ir por conta própria. Em Destiny Islands, Sora é tocado por ter finalmente encontrado Naminé, que tenta fazer com que ele se lembre que foi realmente importante para ele. Depois de tomar um olhar para o amuleto de sorte, ele retorna à sua forma original e Naminé assume a forma temporária de Kairi. Sora foge da memória baseada em Destiny Islands e confronta Naminé, que revela que ela nunca existiu na memória de Sora e que tem vindo a substituir a pessoa mais importante para ele. Depois de tomar um olhar para o amuleto de sorte, ele retorna à sua forma original e Naminé assume a forma temporária de Kairi. Sora foge da memória baseada em Destiny Islands e confronta Naminé, que revela que ela nunca existiu na memória de Sora e que tem vindo a substituir a pessoa mais importante para ele. Riku parece-los novamente e é novamente derrotado por Sora. Quando Sora tenta ajudar os feridos Riku, ele ataca Sora e ganha a mão superior. Tendo deixado nenhuma escolha, Naminé usa seu poder para quebrar as memórias de Riku, e isso faz com que ele entre em colapso. Larxene surge para eliminar Sora e Riku, que é revelada a ser realmente uma réplica Riku, criado por Vexen.Quando Larxene está prestes a eliminar Sora, Donald e Pateta pegar até salvá-lo. Embora Sora tinha sido um empurrão para ir por conta própria, eles rapidamente perdoá-lo e de que forma eles sempre ficam juntos. Juntos, eles derrota Larxene e perdoa uma Sora Naminé arrependida por suas ações. Ela promete restaurar as memórias do trio quando atingem 13 º andar do castelo Oblivion, onde Marluxia está à espera deles. Axel tenta destruir Marluxia si mesmo, mas depois Marluxia Naminé usa como escudo humano. etapas Sora no Axel e derrotas. Depois de finalmente pegar-lhes, as ordens de Marluxia Naminé para apagar completamente a memória de Sora para que ele pudesse fazer o seu boneco Sora; Naminé se recusa, mas as ordens de Sora a fazê-lo, a fim de protegê-la da ira de Marluxia. Felizmente, a réplica de Riku, suas memórias verdadeiras depois retornou a sua falsos são quebradas, chega e salva Naminé antes que ela fosse capaz de fazê-lo.Depois, passo Sora, Donald e Pateta em dimensão décimo terceiro andar, onde eles lutam Marluxia em uma batalha incrível. Uma vez que Marluxia foi derrotado, Naminé pede que pisam em Pods memória que reorganizar as suas memórias de volta para a forma como eles foram à custa da quebra das ligações que ela criou. Ela também informa que o processo irá demorar algum tempo, durante o qual Sora, Donald e Pateta ia dormir, porque as memórias estão lentamente restaurado. Enquanto eles sabem que iria esquecer Naminé, Sora promete a ela que enquanto ela foi esquecida, ela permaneceria em algum lugar no seu coração, nunca perdeu. E quando ele acorda, eles se tornam amigos de verdade. Logo antes de ele ir dormir, Naminé informa que algumas de suas memórias estão inacessíveis e pede-lhe para recordar Kairi, porque a sua memória dela é a luz que traria todos de volta. Sora então usa a maioria do poder de suas memórias para lembrar Kairi antes de ir dormir de verdade. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Naminé poderes são incapazes de fazer muito para corrigir os problemas, no entanto, como mais tarde descobrir a existência de Roxas, Nobody de Sora, e Xion, uma réplica de Roxas criado a partir de suas memórias vazada. Como Roxas e Sora estão conectados e Xion é criado a partir de suas memórias entrelaçadas, peças perdidas das memórias de Sora encontrou seu caminho dentro Xion através de Roxas. Este ato faz com que Sora processo de restauração da memória para chegar a uma paragem completa. A organização pretende ter Xion absorver Roxas, formando um "Sora novo" sob o seu controlo, um ato que apagaria Roxas e tornar impossível para o Sora real nunca despertar. Quando Xion descobre esta verdade, ela está disposta a voltar ao lugar Sora, salvá-lo à custa de sua existência. Mas antes que ela possa, Axel vem para levá-la de volta para a Organização XIII, começando uma luta que Xion perde. Durante seu cativeiro, ela é armazenada dentro de dispositivos maquínicos e deu novos poderes para que ela possa ser capaz de absorver Roxas quando chegar a hora. Eventualmente, Roxas e Xion reunir-se a Torre do Relógio de Twilight Town, onde ela tira seu capuz, revelando que ela agora se assemelha completamente Sora através dos efeitos do seu fluxo de memória. Embora ela luta com todas as suas forças, Roxas derrota-la no fim, e como ela desaparece e retorna à sua origem, ela pergunta Roxas de Kingdom Hearts livre do controle do Xemnas. Apesar de memórias perdidas Sora estão de volta onde deveria estar, Roxas, Sora corpo e alma, ainda está à solta, impedindo a completa restauração de Sora. Riku caça Roxas para baixo e encontra-lo assim como ele chega ao Arranha-céu de memória para atacar a Organização. Após uma intensa batalha, Riku captura Roxas, e traz de volta ao DiZ e Naminé. Kingdom Hearts II Um ano depois, Sora, Donald e Pateta acordado no porão da velha mansão localizada em Twilight Town com suas memórias anteriores restaurados, embora não possam se lembrar do que aconteceu em Castle Oblivion. Mas antes que eles acordam em Twilight Town, Roxas Sora passa a ver e, eventualmente, se funde com ele. Continuando sua jornada para encontrar Riku eo Rei Mickey, eles saíram viajando através de novos mundos, encontrar velhos amigos e inimigos do jogo original Kingdom Hearts, ao mesmo tempo fazer novas amizades. Eles continuam a batalha contra os Heartless e agora uma nova ameaça, os restantes membros da Organização que encontraram em Chain of Memories. Logo depois de explorar Twilight Town, Sora e chefe da empresa para a Torre e Sora obtém Mysterious novo uniforme - a conselho do mestre mago Yen Sid considerando roupa de Sora primeiro jogo a ser "muito pequena" - a partir de Flora, Fauna e Merryweather. O novo equipamento permite que Sora se transformar em seu Formulário de unidade e conseguir poderes especiais para cada um deles. A fonte da magia da roupa está ligada ao coração de Sora, que está ligado a todos Sora befriended incluindo Donald e Pateta. Sora foi referida como a "peça que conecta tudo" por Yen Sid, que é como Naminé funciona a manipulação da memória. Sora expressa a sua determinação em trazer Riku de volta para casa com ele para Destiny Islands, Kairi, onde está esperando por eles. A missão fica mais complicada quando se Kairi é raptada por Axel. Pete (que trabalha para a Malévola ressuscitado) e Organização XIII estão causando problemas nos outros mundos, eo Rei Mickey se recusa a dar informações sobre Riku. Sora também deve descobrir por que alguns dos membros da Organization XIII dirigir a ele como Roxas mesmo depois que ele afirma claramente o seu nome é Sora. Além disso, durante todo o jogo Sora torna-se bastante curioso e interessado nos romances entre seu amigo sequestrado, mostrando um maior nível de maturidade. Ele viaja para outros mundos para encontrar Riku, ajudar o mundo e parar Organização XIII. Em um ponto na história, Donald e Pateta natal torna-se infestada de Heartless, que é bastante incomum, considerando a sua protecção mundo, e Sora suas visitas ao castelo, pela primeira vez. Enquanto Donald e Pateta estabelecidos para alertar os moradores do castelo sobre o perigo, Sora escoltas Queen Minnie para a sala de audiência onde a pedra angular da Light está escondido sob. Ele descobre que Pete e Maleficent ter encontrado uma porta de entrada para Timeless River, uma linha do tempo passado, do seu mundo antes que o castelo foi construído. Com a ajuda de Merlin, Sora, Donald e Pateta viagem através do tempo e conseguem parar de Pete de destruir a pedra angular da Luz, no passado, que também guarda o castelo para sempre.Sora, com a ajuda do Hayner, Pence, Olette (três amigos de Roxas em simulados DiZ de Twilight Town) e Axel (que sacrifica a sua existência), consegue encontrar o caminho para o mundo que nunca foi: qual é a fortaleza do Organização, onde Kingdom Hearts, criado por reunir os inúmeros corações dos Heartless morto por Keyblade de Sora, reside. Logo depois de entrar no mundo, no entanto, na área de arranha-céu de memória, o grupo de Sora é emboscado por Samurais Nobodies e Sora é forçado a um confronto com um membro da Organização, que passa a ser Roxas (disfarçada em seu antigo manto Organização XIII) em um plataforma do Despertar. Em Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, você pode lutar Roxas em vez de assistir a luta entre Sora e Roxas como um cutscene. No início da luta Sora Roxas pergunta quem é, e ele responde, Sora então pergunta: "Alguém da escuridão.", "Diga-me ... Diga-me por que ele escolheu você!". Como Roxas e Sora está acima abaixo, ele vê a imagem de Riku, Kairi, Donald e Pateta (como o projeto da plataforma). Roxas então diz: "eu vejo, é por isso.", E continua a luta. Roxas bate para fora do alcance da Keyblade de Sora, e como ele vai para recuperá-lo, pinos Roxas-lo com sua própria Keyblade. Parece que a derrota para o Sora, mas depois ele chega para sua Keyblade, que desaparece e reaparece nas mãos de Sora, depois que Sora Roxas rapidamente ataques enquanto fica espantado, sem saber como isso aconteceu. Finalmente, o controle de Sora sobre sua Keyblade deu-lhe a vantagem sobre Roxas, que cai e revela seu rosto. Como ele ea paisagem desaparece, diz a Sora Roxas "Você faz um outro bom." Sora reaparece ao lado de Donald e Pateta, que dizer-lhe que quando ele desapareceu, tiveram que lutar contra alguns Nobodies, e eles continuam em direcção ao castelo enorme, onde Kairi espera Depois disso, Sora, Donald, Pateta, Mickey e Rei tempestade do Castelo, em busca de seus amigos. Eles se reúnem Saïx no Hall of Empty Melodies, que diz que Kingdom Hearts está perto da conclusão, e que só precisava de "mais uma dose do portador da Keyblade". Ele convoca hordas de Sombras e desaparece depois de ir Malévola e Pete que também estavam no castelo. Os Heartless overpower Sora, mas são destruídas por uma chuva de balas laser. Sora tem que lutar Xigbar, o Freeshooter e número de Organização II, e derrota-lo. Ele encontra Kairi e Riku (parecendo Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, que é o preço que ele pagou para ajudar Sora acordar). Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald e Pateta fazê-lo à prova da existência da organização, em que só há dois lugares para ir. Eles entram em um dos caminhos estranhos só para encontrar Luxord, Número Organização XIII X. Embora Luxord todos armadilhas, mas Sora em cartões, ele ainda é derrotado pelo mestre da Keyblade. Em seguida entram Addled Impasse onde encontram Saïx olhando para a lua. Saïx aponta que Roxas só poderia ter chegado tão longe em uma parte e Sora fica irritado e se prepara para atacá-lo. golpes Saïx Riku e Kairi longe e usa o poder da lua para lutar. Após uma das batalhas mais difíceis de Sora, Saïx é derrotado e Riku para Sora finalmente revela que Roxas é o Nobody. Com os mistérios da identidade Roxas finalmente resolvido, eles continuam. Luta seu caminho até os caminhos sinuosos do Castelo que nunca foi, Sora, Riku e os outros encontro do rei Mickey e DiZ, agora revelado ser o ex-governante de Hollow Bastion, agora chamado de Radiant Garden, Ansem o sábio, que Riku para Sora finalmente revela que Roxas é o Nobody. Com os mistérios da identidade Roxas finalmente resolvido, eles continuam. Luta seu caminho até os caminhos sinuosos do Castelo que nunca foi, Sora, Riku e os outros encontro do rei Mickey e DiZ, agora revelado ser o ex-governante de Hollow Bastion, agora chamado de Radiant Garden, Ansem o sábio, que estava tentando absorver Kingdom Hearts em sua máquina e codificá-lo como dados. Xemnas aparece para ver quem é adulteração de Kingdom Hearts e encontra seu antigo professor. Então Xemnas finalmente diz Sora e os outros de seu verdadeiro plano, para fazer um Brasil fora do coração. Uma que ele iria governar. Infelizmente, Kingdom Hearts provou ser demasiado forte para a máquina de Ansem, e com suas palavras finais, ele diz a Sora o resto é com ele e diz Roxas "Roxas, duvido que você pode me ouvir, mas eu sinto muito", antes da explosão do aparelho, Ansem tomando com ele. A energia liberada na explosão destrói um bom negócio de Kingdom Hearts e reverte a aparência de Riku para a forma como foi Infelizmente, antes de Sora e Riku pode entrar no corredor, Xemnas ataca novamente no banco do capitão de um Ninguém Dragoon enorme. Em uma batalha épica ar que conseguem derrotar esta forma de Xemnas bem. Riku é ferido por Xemnas, que ataca tanto com sua Blades Ethereal. Caindo pelo ar à beira da derrota, Keyblade agarra Sora Riku e batedores Xemnas com ambos. Voltando para Riku, eles usam um raio de luz e energia escura para acabar com Xemnas. Depois disso, Sora deve ajudar Riku pé, como ele sofreu uma lesão pesados a partir de uma das lâminas de Xemnas Ethereal. Eles vagueiam no abismo eterno, e eventualmente chegar a uma praia escura com uma lua pálida, a Margem das Trevas. Descansando na praia, eles discutem suas aventuras e amizade, e chegou à conclusão de que eles fizeram o que se propôs a fazer, e concordou que "Se os mundos são feitos de luz e trevas, nós seremos a escuridão." O Reino da Luz era seguro, e eles podiam agora sentar e deixar a paz envolvê-los. Como se ouvir as ondas, uma garrafa contendo uma carta que escreveu Kairi lavagens para a praia. Riku pega, e depois de lê-lo, dá a Sora, acreditando ser ele o destinatário correto. A carta diz: "Pensando em você, onde quer que esteja Nós rezamos por nossas dores ao fim, e espero que nosso coração vai misturar Agora eu passo em frente para realizar esse desejo e quem sabe: Começando uma nova jornada não pode ser... tão difícil, ou talvez já se iniciou. Existem muitos mundos, mas eles compartilham o mesmo céu. Um céu, um destino.-Kairi. "Depois de Sora lê-lo, a porta a luz aparece, e Sora e Riku tanto usá-lo para retornar à sua terra natal: Destiny Islands. Tendo trazido Riku de volta para casa e reuniu no passado, com todos os seus amigos em uma única peça, Sora retorna amuleto de Kairi para ela, dizendo: "Nós-estamos de volta!" Kairi e corrige-o dizendo: "Você está em casa". Kairi estende o braço para Sora, e ele agarra-lhe a mão ao mesmo tempo, retornando o chaveiro Oathkeeper mantinha para ela todo esse tempo. Algum tempo depois, Sora está andando no lugar secreto. Ele sorri ao olhar todas as fotos que ele e Kairi tinha desenhado ao longo dos anos. Ele olha para baixo, a imagem de Kairi e ele próprio. Ele vê que Kairi chamou a outra metade de uma fruta Paopu, e sorri para si mesmo, imitando as ações de Kairi de um ano atrás. galeria sora 2.jpg sor lion.png|sora lion sore-donald-pateta-kingdom-hearts-1.jpg|sora and donald and goof Sora_(Atlantica).jpg|sora sereio 600px-Sora_(Atlantica)_CG.jpg|sora sereio sora 3.png sora.png Final_Form.jpg sora 4.jpg sora 5.png|sora real sora 1.jpg sora 6.png|sora sora 7.png FA9__Kingdom_Hearts__Sora_by_mazjojo.jpg|sora rio Fanart_KH2_Sora_FFF.jpg|roto do sora Categoria:disney games